Problem: Ishaan rowed his boat for $11$ miles on each of the past $11$ days. How many miles did Ishaan row his boat altogether?
Solution: The total number of miles rowed is the product of the number of miles rowed each day and the number of days that Ishaan went rowing. The product is $11\text{ miles per day} \times 11\text{ days}$ $11\text{ miles per day} \times 11\text{ days}= 121\text{ miles}$ Ishaan rowed a total of $121$ miles.